


Do you wanna build a snowman?

by sweetaskaramel



Series: Adventures of a superfamily [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A few other characters appear as well, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: It's Christmas time and they're having fun in the snow.





	Do you wanna build a snowman?

"Hey guys, welcome!" Kara exclaimed when she saw Alex, Sam and the girls at her door. 

"Looks like someone being extra excited this year, huh?" Alex commented on her sister cheerful tone. 

"How can I not be excited, Alex? I mean, my year was perfect. My children are happy and healthy, my husband is amazing and our marriage is wonderful, both my careers are doing great... This year was truly a blessing for me, you know?" 

"Yeah, and I'm very happy for you, sis. You of all people deserve this life. But now, where's my favorite niece and my favorite nephew?" 

It was in that moment that little footsteps were heard coming from the hall. "Auntie Alex! Auntie Sam! You're here." 

"Maddie, look at you! You're so big. How old are you again?" 

"I'm 5, auntie Sam, but my birthday is coming and soon I'll be 6." 

Kara caressed her daughter's blond locks and said, "Honey, you know your birthday is still six months away, right?" 

"Yes, but I wish it would come sooner because Daddy promised me a unicorn party." 

"I know he did, your father sure loves to spoil you and your brother. But you still need to be patient, alright?" 

"Speaking of Ethan, where is he?" Sam asked. 

"Mon-El is changing him in his room. He'll be here any minute." Kara looked at her nieces and smiled at them, "Hi Ruby. Hi Sophie. Aren't you guys forgetting something?", she questioningly looked at them. 

"Hi aunt Kara", Ruby was the first one to hug her. "Can I watch tv?" 

Kara nodded, "Yeah, sweetheart, go ahead." 

The woman opened her arms again to embrace Sophie, but she could tell the girl was excited to go play with her cousin, so she let go of her quickly. 

"Have fun," Alex told the little one. 

"Buckle up, ladies and gentlemen 'cause we're about to land," Mon-El's voice, plane noises and Ethan's laugh filled the room. 

As soon as the boy saw his mother, he stopped his crying for more rides and said, "Mama, mama, I fly." 

"Hey baby, I can see you flying. Did you see who's with us tonight?" Kara asked whilst picking him from Mon-El. 

"Auntie Alex and Auntie Sam," he babbled as excited as a two years old could be. 

Alex looked at him and squished his cute little cheeks, "Hey sweet pie, missed me?" He just laughed at her and she put him down on the carpet, because the family's dog had just arrived and the little boy loved to play with Duke. 

Ethan was playing on the floor with the dog when the doorbell rang. 

"Would you guys keep an eye on him?" Kara asked getting up from the couch. 

"Sure," Sam replied. 

When Kara opened the door she could see that Eliza, James and Lena had arrived together. She let them in and led them to the couch. 

They were chatting when two loud girls came running to the living room. 

"Maddie, what did I say about screaming around when we have visitors?", Kara reprehend her daughter. 

The girl lowered her head and replied in a low voice, "That I should not do it. Sorry, mommy." 

"Alright, apologizes accepted. Did you say hi to your grandmother and uncle James and aunt Lena?" 

"No. Hi grandma, aunt Lena and uncle James." 

"Hi girl," Lena said at the same time as James voiced a, "Hey kiddo!" 

"Grandma, can you come and play with me?" 

"I would love to, sweetheart. Sophie, are you coming too?" 

"Yes, grandma." 

"So what exactly are we playing?" Eliza asked on the way to Maddie's room. 

"We're having a tea party and we need one more person." Sophie answered. 

"That sounds fun." 

Back in the living room, Sam was talking about something that happened at her job when the doorbell rang again. 

"That must be Winn or J'onn. I'll go get it," Kara excused herself and left the room. 

Outside the door were Winn, Eve and their one year old son, Logan. Kara was about to turn back and go in with them when she spotted J'onn by the porch. 

"Hey everyone, look who's here!" Kara cheered when they stepped inside the house. 

"Sorry guys I'm late, but I had to get this," he said holding a bottle of champagne. 

"Thanks, J'onn, that's very kind of you." 

"Where's Mon-El?", the martian questioned. 

"He's in the kitchen finishing up the last details of the meal," Kara answered. "Okay, I'm gonna go help Mon now, but if you guys need anything I'm sure you know where to find it, right?" The rest of the group murmured yeahs, nodded their heads and returned their attention to the tv. 

Kara found her husband concentrated by the counter and slowly sneaked up on him. She put her hands on his shoulders and asked, "Hey, babe, need any help?" 

He relaxed under her touch and said, "Well, I could use your help with the mashed potatoes." 

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" 

"You just need to smash them and gradually add milk to make them smooth and creamy." 

Kara wasn't a very good cook, but she knew she could do that simple task without ruining everything. Besides, even if she messed up just a little bit, she had Mon-El by her side to make it better; he was better at cooking than her, after all. 

Kara did what she had to do and then moved to set up the table. Mon-El placed the turkey in the middle of the table and the mashed potatoes next to it and Kara got the cranberry sauce and the plate of vegetables to complement the meal. The apple and pumpkin pies they did for dessert were in the refrigerator to complete their cooling and to remain cold.

\---------- 

After dinner and dessert, they went back to the living room to relax and enjoy their time when the kids decided they wanted to play in the snow.

Everybody went outside with their coats and warm gloves and the girls ran straight to the swing. 

Before they went far away, Kara warned, "Be careful, girls, you do not want to fall on this slippery grass," and in return she got a distant, _"we know._ " 

As for the little boys, Kara didn't have to worry too much, because Logan was sleeping peacefully in her bed and Ethan was with his grandmother, making snow angels. 

The girls came back running and saying they wanted to build a fort, so Winn volunteered to help them. He first traced a line that served as the fort's perimeter. They made it large enough to protect the kids and their arsenal of snowballs. They used an empty cooler to make their snow bricks and were able to build three four foot walls. Once they finished stacking all the blocks, Winn filled the gaps with some well packed snow. 

Maddie and Sophie stood behind the walls and aimed the snowballs at their parents. They weren't surprised, because knowing their daughters, they were expecting something like that to happen at any moment. 

Kara, Mon-El, Alex and Sam were playing with their kids, while Winn, Eve, James, Lena, Ruby and J'onn were watching from afar with amusing smiles on their faces. 

Mon-El stopped throwing snowballs for a minute and asked, "Guys, what if we build a snowman like we saw on that movie?" 

Hearing his suggestion, the girl's faces light up with excitement and both yelled at the same time, "Yes!" 

Kara found a nice and big patch of snow where they could work and Mon-El taught the kids how to shape it into a ball and pack it tightly. They rolled the ball along the ground, accumulating more and more snow. 

"Ok, I think that's big enough for the bottom of the body," Mon-El said when he saw the ball had reached a witdh closer to 3 feet. 

The girls made another smaller ball for the midsection and Mon-El lifted it up for them. Ethan had joined them as well, but since he was a toddler Kara was helping him on his task to make the smallest snowball for the head. She lifted him up and he put it on top. Once the three parts were placed together, Kara reminded the girls that the snowman needed a face. Maddie immediately went inside the house to find buttons for his eyes and a hat for his head, meanwhile Sophie ran around the backyard looking for pebbles and fallen branches for his mouth and arms. 

"Hmm, I think something's missing," Kara said with a frown on her face. 

"You're right," Mon-El agreed with her and paused to take a look at the snowman, then he asked, "But what?" 

"I think I know," Eliza appeared behind them holding a bag of carrots and a red scarf on both hands. 

"Now we can call it a real snowman," Alex smiled.

Logan woke up just in time to see Ethan, up in his grandma's arms, put the carrot on the snowman's nose. They stood there just admiring their work when James took a photo. He caught them by surprise, but the picture looked genuinely beautiful. 

It was getting late and Kara invited them back in to have some cookies and hot chocolate.

\---------- 

Lena and James were the first ones to leave, they had to make a trip the next day and needed to wake up early. Then it was J'onn who had to go. Eve and Winn left right after, with a sleeping Logan on his father's arms. Eliza was staying at Alex and Sam's place, so she'd leave with them and the girls. Sophie didn't want to go, so she tried to convice her mothers to let her stay.

She had her most convincing puppy eyes when she questioned, "Can I stay over, please, please, please?" 

Alex looked at her sister, "Is that okay, Kara?" 

"Of course it is." 

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. 

Kara smiled and reassured them, "Yes, you guys are always welcome here. Plus, I'm sure Maddie's gonna love having her here for more than a couple of hours." 

"You be good to your aunt and uncle, okay young lady?" Alex told her daughter. 

"I know, mom." 

"We love you, sweetie. See you in the morning", Sam said hugging the kid. 

"I love you too." Sophie bid her goodbyes to her mothers, sister and grandmother and followed Maddie into her room. From a distance, the women could hear the girls talking cheerfully about how they were gonna play until they were tired. 

Kara said goodbye to the women and closed the door behind her. Ethan was almost asleep, so she kissed his head before his father tuck him in bed. She told Mon-El she was going to check on girls to see what they were up to. She found them playing with Maddie's toys and pretending to be superheroes, and seeing that scene in front of her made a smile form on her lips. Her husband was behind her and he put his arms around her waist and smiled as well. They went to the living room to have some alone time together when suddenly they heard footsteps coming. 

The girls put their heads above the couch and Maddie asked, "Mommy, daddy, can we watch a movie?" 

"That's a great idea, honey. Why don't you and Soph choose the movie while me and your dad take care of everything else?" Kara asked with a smile on her face. The girls nodded and happily went to grab the movies case. Mon-El went to make popcorn while Kara prepared the living room with pillows and cushions. 

A couple of hours later a cute Christmas movie was playing in the background, while the four of them slept on the hard floor.


End file.
